Searching for common ground
by athenades87
Summary: Emma and Regina get into a argument, and Emma leaves her a voicemail. Pure fluffy goodness! Establish Swan Queen.


**Hello again swens and oncer's alike. I watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy today 9x02 and got so many swan queen feels, with Meredith's voice mail to Christina. So I made a swan queen fic of it. **

**A/N: I do not own Once upon a time, nor Grey's Anatomy, nor the dialogue used with in. Please don't sue. For pure entertainment purposes. **

**So that it's less confusing, the italicized sentences are the voice mail. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Emma Swan"! Regina bellowed from the top landing of the mayoral mansion.

"What, Regina" Emma called from the kitchen where she was making herself lunch.

Emma heard determined footsteps then, coming down the stairs, she knew that as soon as Regina reached the kitchen WW3 was about commence. So she prepared herself. This was the first time in a very long time she had heard Regina's voice so shrill.

"Do not _what_ me Miss. Swan" Regina reached the kitchen in record time, throwing her hand on her hips as soon as she stopped.

Emma blew out a ragged breath and looked down at her turkey and cheese sandwich. _I really would have loved to have eaten you._ She thought to herself. She was starving, she had come home from the station to get lunch because she forgot her wallet at home plus she was getting tried of eating at granny's all the time. Also any chance she could get to come home to Regina during the day she always seized the opportunity, but today she'd wished she just stayed at the station.

"So were back to formalities, what have I done now"?

Regina scoffed "Please, don't play the dumb blonde"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around to the fuming Regina. "I'm not playing Gina, what's wrong"

"Do you not remember the conversation you, I and Henry had last night, about going back to the Enchanted Forest"?

"Yes, Regina I remember"

"Do you also recall, the agreement that we as a family come to"?

"Yes"

"Then why on earth, would you tell _our_ son that we weren't going"? Regina threw her hands in the air and waited for a response.

Emma sighed "Gina"

"DO NOT start with the endearments Emma Swan, now is not the time for it"!

Emma sighed more heavy this time _Henry is definitely Snow's grandson_ She thought to her self before she gave her reasoning to Regina. "He had questions, he had concerns, he was afraid of going back to that place. I know he's never been there, but Neverland done it for him. He didn't want to say anything to you, because you are so strong willed and was so heavy in your convictions about going back. He's afraid Regina. I told him I would talk to you, and try and talk you out of going back.

Regina stood a little dumbstruck her face dropped at little, hearing that Henry, her son, whom she tried to regain the trust back with after all that's happened still wouldn't talk forwardly with her. Then she got mad, not only at the situation but at Emma as well. "Well I see" She began "It's a shame that my own family cannot even talk to me" She paused and drew in a ragged breath "I guess I'll always be the evil queen to you all, making the wrong choices and ruining lives"

"Gina, baby" Emma stepped forward

"DON'T" Regina threw up her hand stopping Emma dead in her tracks "I don't want to hear it, I told you last night, I wanted to get away from this place. It's brought nothing but heartache and misery. We could have a better life in the Enchanted forest, but I guess I was wrong" Regina finished with a sob and left the kitchen. Emma knew better than to follow, she Regina got like this, it was just better for her to cry it out, claim down, and then they could talk about it later. Emma turned back around and eyed the turkey and cheese sandwich again picked it up and mumbled "Man I really wanted to eat you" before placing it in the fridge. Emma walked back to the foyer and heard Regina sobbing in the study, she wanted so badly to go and hold her girl friend comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. Regina needed time to process and Emma granted her that by leaving and heading back for the station.

* * *

Emma entered the stations and plops unceremoniously down in one of the chairs and huffs.

"What's wrong with you" Ruby asks bending down the right corner of her magazine.

"Regina" Was all the Emma said

"What did you do"?

Emma throws her head back and chuckles "Why does everyone automatically assume I've done something"

"Because usually you do, so spill it"

"Ugh, you know I was telling you this morning about Regina wanting to move back to the Enchanted Forest."

Ruby nods.

"Well, Henry had some questions before I left for work and he voiced some concerns and whatnot and well" Emma paused "I sorta, kinda told him I would talk Regina out of going back"

"You what"

"Yeah, I know" Emma put her face in her hands

"Why would you do that"?

"Because I am a masochist and a glutton for punishment" Emma talked through her hands.

"You're something" Ruby chuckled nervously

"Henry was scared Rubes, he doesn't want to leave storybrooke. Neverland almost killed him, I…I can't have henry go back through that. I just can't.

"I know, Em, I know" Ruby got up and padded Emma on the back "But you better fix it, you know how Regina holds grudges"

"Ugh, I know" Emma let her hands fall from her face "All I wanted to do, was go home and get me a sandwich, see my sexy ass girlfriend. Well I saw her, but I didn't get to eat" Emma stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm so hungry and confused" Emma whined.

Ruby laughed, "You should have been a boy"

Emma grunted and stuck her tongue out at Ruby "What am I gonna so Rubes"? Emma whined again

"WelI, I know what I'm going to do. I am going to granny's and getting us lunch, and you are going to call your girlfriend and make it right. Because an emotional Regina is a dangerous Regina, shall I remind you"?

"No Rubes I think I got it"

Ruby got up to leave, but Emma stopped her "Will you bring a chocolate milkshake back too"? Emma asked almost child like.

Ruby only rolled her eyes and laughed, and walked out the door.

Emma knew Ruby was right; she couldn't leave the station again, not with Ruby gone. So she picked up her cell and hovered over Regina's name, took in a deep breath and clicked send. Of course she knew she wouldn't reach her. Regina was still fuming so she waited for her voice mail to pick up.

_You've reached Regina Mills please leave your name and number after the beep and if I find your problem sufficient enough to waste my time I'll call you back._

Emma chuckled she loved Regina's sassy side. After the beep she began.

_Hey, babe it's me. You were right, about all of it. You were right._

"Henry, Emma" Regina paused "I've been thinking I want to move back to the enchanted forest. I want to get out of this place. I want a fresh start. This place has done nothing, but brought is heat ache and misery. I don't want that anymore. I want to leave.

Emma and Henry looked at one another did a silent nod of understanding and both agreed to Regina request.

_ This is a place where horrible things happen. You were right in wanting go –we'd probably escape another disaster if we leave._

**"**I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air"

Emma and Regina run through the mind and find the trigger.

"Not the oxygen. The magic. There it is. Once it stops glowing, its destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can"

**"**Won't be long. We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here"

**"**Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have"

**"**You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye".

"He knows I love him, doesn't he"?

**"**Regina, no. There has gotta be another way"!

**"**You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life".

"What am I supposed to tell Henry"?

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing".

"Regina, please... "

**"**Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina".

Emma turns to exit, but then spins around for one final plea

**"**Regina…"

But it was too late; Regina had already started to slow the trigger.

_Look at me I practically grew up here._

There was a chill in the air as the ice hit against the window. Emma sat on her twin size bed huddled next to the girl that slept on the bed beside her in the cavern like room. Life at the orphanage was not fun nor was it exciting like depicted on the movie "Annie". There were no sing-a-longs or chances to bring in stray dogs. Lucy nudged Emma "Quit daydreaming."

Emma looked out the window in dismay "I wish I could remember where I came from. That is the worst part of sitting in this hellhole. Not knowing if you have real parents out there or not."

Lucy responded with a sneer "Trust me sweetheart you don't want to know if you have real parents out there. Because you will always question why did they not want me."

Emma could not quiet the sigh that seemed to escape from her very soul. Lucy gave her a questioning glance and a small nod. Emma turned toward the window again and began to speak "See the thing is I don't know if I have parents out there or not. I mean I know at one point I had parents. But I cannot seem to recall what had happen to them. Every time I ask it seems to not be answered."

Lucy leaned in and gave her a small hug and a gentle smile "It will be okay. We will forget are past and forge our own future." With that statement they both heard the dinner bell and not wanting to get an infraction they both scurried off to eat whatever horrendous meal was put before them today.

_And you're right, it's hurt me in ways I'll probably never get over._

Emma sat in her jail cell. She could believe she was actually here. After all these years of running and getting away with things, she let some man take her down. Worst of all, Emma drew in a ragged breath and picked up the pregnancy test that was lying beside. _Pregnant_. It read and Emma world started to fade away.

_I have a lot of memories of people, people I've lost forever._

Emma found feel herself standing in the dimly lit hallway of the orphanage. Wondering why she was there. The scent of chocolate chip cookies filled the air and the sight of a saintly penguin came waddling down the hallway. "Hello dear. Please don't look so distraught. I am here for you. My name is Sister Mary."

Emma turned towards the heavenly voice and was startled by the sight. "Hi my name is Emma."

"I know dear. Please don't be afraid. You will be well taken care of here." Sister Mary smiled warmly down at her. Emma began to gently cry. "Oh, dear don't cry I will always treat you as if you are my daughter. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask me." Sister Mary engulfed her in a warm hug and held her tightly to her. Emma thought this would be like it would be like to be held if she had a mother.

Sister Mary died exactly one year to the day. That was the only person (at that time) Emma ever considered to be her mother.

_But I have a lot of other memories too. This is the place where I fell in love._

Emma walks up to a yellow bug and checks to see if anybody is watching her, she pulls out a jimmy and begins her work on unlocking the door. After being successful claiming into the care and hot-wiring it. As she drives away a man pops up from the backseat of the car.

"Impressive." The man from the back seat exclaims

Emma jumps and screams at the same time and looks in to the rearview mirror.

"But really, you could've just asked me for the keys". He smiles dangling them from his first finger.

Emma begins to slow down

"Just drive. It's fine".

"I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger".

**"**Neal Cassidy".

**"**Yeah, I'm not telling you my name".

"No, I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress".

**"**Emma. Swan".

**"**Good name".

_The place where I found my family_

Mary Margaret and David pull back from their embrace in the middle of the street. The purple smoke starts to dissipate.

**"**What's happening"?

"Let's find out".

Mary Margaret nobs and grabs David's hand and they start down the street, only to find Granny and Ruby hugging. They pull apart and Ruby's eyes fall upon Mary Margaret.

"Snow"

Mary Margaret and Ruby embrace in a long over due hug, as well as Granny and David.

"Your Highness"? Leroy soft voice tears Ruby and Mary Margaret part. Then all 7 dwarfs bow at Mary Margaret's reaffirming smile.

"The Curse…It's broke" Leroy speaks up again.

**"**It appears so". David speaks grabbing Leroy's hand into a firm shake.

**"**So what do we do now"? Ruby asks attentively

"Now... I find my daughter".

"So, it's true.." Emma speaks softly from behind the group.

Mary Margaret whirls around to find Emma standing before her. Tear swell up in her eyes and she pulls Emma into a motherly embrace. "You found us," She whispers in to her hair, as tears of joy stream down her face.

_This is where I learned to be a mother, _

_where I learned to take responsibility for someone else's life._

When Regina and Emma finally get back to the hospital and into henry's room his monitors are going crazy. Then all of a sudden….flat line.

"No" Regina turns and buries her head into Whales shoulder and start sobbing "No".

Emma crosses over to Henry, tears of pure sadness stream down her face, her heart is breaking into. Her boy is dead. Leaning down only mere centimeters from Henry's forehead. With a voice so soft and broken she whispers, "I love you Henry". With that she kisses his forehead and a blast radiates out. Henry's eyes shoot open and he gasps for breath.

"I love you, too. You saved me"

_And it's the place I met you_

**"**Please don't take me back there." Henry exclaims walking up the sidewalk

**"**I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you"

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's—evil"

"Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it"?

**"**She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to".

Emma stop them on the side walk and turns Henry toward her "Kid. I'm sure that's not true".

She is pulled from her next thought by the sound of a door opening and hurried footsteps from a brunette running down the sidewalk

_"_Henry? Uh! Henry!" Regina engulfs Henry in a strong embrace "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened"?

Henry breaks the embrace rather forcefully **"**I found my _real_ mom"! He yells running up the sidewalk toward his home.

Regina's back goes ridged and she stands up eye level to the blonde before her "You're Henry's birth mother"? Her voice come's out rather shaky.

"Hi".

* * *

"So I figure this place has given me as much as it has taken from me. I've lived here as much as I've survived here." Emma's voice mail continues. Regina leans back into her chair listening attentively "It just depends on how I look at it. I'm gonna choose to look at it that way and remember you that way, remember us that way." Regina swiped a tear from her face. "I hope you are okay, and not still mad at me, I do not wish to sleep on the couch tonight. You know how it hurts my back. Besides I don't think you can live without my unnatural body heat burning you up at night" Emma chucks, causing a smile to spread across Regina's face. "I'm gonna leave you alone for now, if and when you are ready to talk. You know where I am. I love you, Regina" The voicemail ends. Regina can do nothing but smile, as she looks at her phone. She does wish to talk, and does wish to make amends and she knows exactly where to find her savior.

Fin

* * *

**Yay! I hoped you liked it! I loved writing it... Mistakes are all my own, no beta reader and grammar isn't my forte. **

**Please review, they make me feel special.**

**Follow me on tumblr if you'd like: athenades87 **


End file.
